Yeelon Mekyr
Yeelon Mekyr, is the main antagonist of REALM, a fan Madness Combat series created by Kelzad Oox on Newgrounds. He was originally a Grunt before gaining dark powers after being possessed by Sokar. He at first appears as an ally of the main protagonist, Kelzad Oox. However, over the course of the first episode, he becomes more and more and more corrupted until finally becoming the main villain, prompting Kelzad to team up with Zalmamder Oox to stop him. History ''REALM: Deterioration'' He was originally a grunt named August Huffman who was imprisoned due to mental issues. He was later found by Zalmamdar Oox and incorporated into Project Nexus, as well as renamed to "Yeelon Mekyr" and put inside a tube. ''REALM: Project 00X'' However, Yeelon caused an explosion that freed him and his fellow test subject Kelzad from their tanks. The two then teamed up to escape. The two fought their way through several 1337 Agents and A.T.P. Engineers before briefly splitting up. When they reunited, Yeelon was much darker. The two made their way to a balcony and, from afar, they witnessted The Auditor's defeat at the hands of Hank J. Wimbleton and Sanford. They then made their way back into the building via a ramp, though the landing injured Yeelon's back. Kelzad and Yeelon were then confronted by Zalmamdar, who offered his hand to them. However, Yeelon began to shake violently and cut off part of Kelzad's head before flying away. He also gained red eyes and a mouth. ''REALM: Project M3KYR'' Yeelon later attacked the Science Tower around time of Kelzad's second escape attempt. He possessed several A.A.H.W. grunts and had them attack Kelzad, eventually confronting Kelzad himself on one of the higher floors. Kelzad jumped at him and knocked both of them off the building, however, Yeelon transformed into his Demon form to avoid taking damage and grabbed Kelzad. Just then, Zalmamdar and his soldiers appeared and shot at Yeelon, forcing him to drop Kelzad and retreat. ''REALM: Fraternization'' Yeelon later revived an army Agents, Engineers and Abominations and sent them to attack the Science Tower. Yeelon transformed into his Demon form, flew up to the top of the tower, and broke off the Solarium from the rest of the building. Kelzad fought his way through Yeelon's army and confronted him at the top of the building. Yeelon used his powers to change the color of the sky from red to purple before summoning a scythe and preparing to attack Kelzad. ''REALM: Illuviation'' Yeelon and Kelzad then fight atop the rooftop. Despite Yeelon grabbing one of Kelzad's Chargers and throwing it off the roof, Kelzad continues to fight on. Yeelon manages to kill Kelzad, but he is instantly revived by the Nano Improbability Drive. Kelzad then overpowers Yeelon by throwing electric punches at him, forcing him to retreat. After Kelzad fights his way through Yeelon's revived minions, Yeelon summons a reanimated Mag Agent named Freyr to fight Kelzad. However, the Mag Agent proves ineffective at dealing with Kelzad, prompting the Demon to burst out of it to confront Kelzad himself. Kelzad flees as Yeelon tells him to run, and eventually recovers his other Charger. Yeelon then appears and lifts Kelzad and himself up to the roof of the NEXUS tower so they may continue their fight there. Kelzad whips his Charger at Yeelon's head, knocking him off the building. However, Yeelon soon levitates back up and summons dark purple energy around himself, transforming him into a skull-like being and revealing his true form as Sokar. Sokar then states he cannot die, his name, and that he is madness before bringing up the ground around Kelzad. He then turns back into the Demon face and flies up to confront him, but Kelzad quickly attacks and stabs him with the Chargers, prompting him to fly away. As he retreats, Kelzad grabs onto him, but the demon manages to shake him off, though this fails to kill him. Reverting to the form of Yeelon, Sokar enters into a hole in one of the buildings. Gallery Kelzad&yeelon1.png|Kelzand and Yeelon after breaking out of their tubes. Kelzad&yeelon2.png|Kelzad and Yeelon Navigation Category:Madness Combat Villains Category:Summoners Category:Fighters Category:Internet Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Minion Category:Brainwashers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Brutes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Psychotic Category:Traitor Category:Elementals Category:Alter-Ego Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Necromancers Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Homicidal Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Monster Master Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Hegemony Category:Psychics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hybrids Category:Barbarian Category:The Heavy Category:Magic Category:Symbolic Category:Harbingers Category:Vandals Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Dark Forms Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Enigmatic Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Heretics Category:Trickster Category:Mutilators Category:Defilers Category:Paranormal